


You Don't Own Me

by LivesToLead



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Arguing, Caleb gets angry, Corny, Fighting, Fjord has some word vomit, Fjord's been drinking, I know it's not a thing but I thought it would be funny, Jealousy, Mentions of Sex, it's in the past, no sex tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 10:04:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13855527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LivesToLead/pseuds/LivesToLead
Summary: “Are you screwing him?” Fjord’s look goes from angry to more of a kicked puppy look, Caleb on the other hand sits up straighter, his eyebrows furrowing and scrunching together.“What did you just say?” His voice becomes a bit indignant at the accusation. “Where would you even-?” Confusion and anger build up in Caleb as he runs both of his hands through his hair.





	You Don't Own Me

**Author's Note:**

> I know Liam said he wasn't going to be seducing Pumat Sol  
> I couldn't resist  
> That and I love Jealousy

Caleb walks into the inn with a little pep in his step as he walks through the small dining area and past the bar towards the stairs. He’s caught off guard by the half orc sitting on the stairs holding a mug of something with what looks like an annoyed face, but the lighting is too dark for Caleb to interpret properly. 

“You’re back late.” Fjord says and then mumbles into his drink. “Again.” He takes a long drink. 

“Yes, well,” Caleb pulls on his coat a bit to straighten it, “I’ve been busy, so I think I should go rest.” He starts to make his way up the stairs. “I’ll see you in the morning.” Caleb goes to walk past Fjord, but the half orc stretches his leg out to stop the wizard making him nearly trip, he looks down at Fjord, he stares back.

“Let’s talk.” Despite the simple request, it had a harsher undertone to it that made Caleb sit down next to him. 

“What do you want to talk about?” Caleb runs a hand through his hair a tad nervous at the sudden tension. 

Now that their closer Caleb can see how Fjords eyes are a bit hooded and can smell how he reeks of ale.

“Enchanter Pumat sol.” Fjord grumbles angrily as he takes another drink, Caleb feels a blush cross his cheeks. 

“Y-Yes, what about him?” Caleb shifts on the stair a bit moving more towards the wall, but Fjord follows.

“Are you screwing him?” Fjord’s look goes from angry to more of a kicked puppy look, Caleb on the other hand sits up straighter, his eyebrows furrowing and scrunching together. 

“What did you just say?” His voice becomes a bit indignant at the accusation. “Where would you even-?” Confusion and anger build up in Caleb as he runs both of his hands through his hair. 

“Jester said that all these long nights out and you seemed to like him, and you just seemed so happy, then Molly joined in saying she noticed that when you first talked to him you seemed excited. I didn’t want to think that, because of what happened between us and,” All of Fjords thoughts come spilling out at once as he rushes to explain, her doesn’t think Caleb is one to sleep around, it just made sense with what everyone else was saying.

“Are you-?” Caleb opens and closes his fists, his accent becoming thicker with each word. “If you think that-?” He leans towards Fjord pointing a finger in his face angrily before he pulls back. “Why would you even listen Jester or Molly?” Caleb’s leg begins to bounce rapidly. “I know your drunk right now, but what the fuck?!” He whisper yells at the half orc, who seems to be backing up with each word. 

“I am not drun-”  Caleb cuts him off with another finger in the face. 

“Oh yes you are.” The words are harsh. “Or else you wouldn’t be asking me such a ridiculous question right now.” He takes the mug away from Fjord as he goes to take another drink, Caleb slams it down on the stair behind them. “What are you? A child?” Fjord has backed up against the wall to get some distance between himself and the angry Caleb. “Going into some jealous fit because you can’t play with your toy.” Caleb gives him an angry side eye. “Well guess what Fjord,” Caleb is in his face now, “you don’t own me and if I wanted to I could fuck everyone in this whole god damn town and you couldn’t do shit about it.” Caleb stands abruptly and starts to stomp up the stairs, but runs back down to Fjord. “Not that I would.” He says as an angry afterthought and goes back up the stairs again.

Fjord stays on the stairs for a moment after staring at the space where Caleb had just been ranting at him a second ago, he bangs his head against the wall behind him and closes his eyes. 

“Shit.” He fucked up. 

The morning was awkward, at least for Fjord it was, he could tell Caleb was still fuming from last night, too angry to feel awkward he guessed. Now that he was sobered up, he regretted last night’s choice of words more now than he did when he was drunk. Caleb was right when he said he was having a jealous fit, and over nothing much to his relief, although he had wished he had asked in a much less, blunt way. The tension didn’t go away when they were with the group, while Caleb was a master of hiding his emotions, his anger seemed to radiate off of him as he smiled at Nott or read a book with his regular dead look. Everyone could feel it, Fjord could see it on their faces, it especially showed whenever Caleb shifted or happened to catch Fjords eye on accident. They could even feel how uncomfortable and jumpy Fjord was, and how he refused to look in Caleb’s general direction, which was a dead give away, because Fjord was always looking at the wizard. Caleb had excused himself to go upstairs and as soon as he left all eyes were on the half orc.

“What’d you do dumb fuck?” Molly says almost nonchalantly, everyone else watches him closely. 

“Nothing.” He says simply as he focuses back on his plate which had very little on it.

“Really?” Beau rubs at her chin in thought. “So you couldn’t tell us why Caleb came stomping into his and Nott’s bedroom last night?” Fjord looks at her searching for an answer before Nott speaks up. 

“It’s true,” Nott seems to be fiddling with a dagger as she looks at Fjord with narrowed eyes, “he came into our room last night very upset.” She slams the knife down on the table so she can lean on it as she comes as close as she can to Fjord from the table. “What’d you do to Caleb?” 

“Nothing, I didn’t do anything to Caleb, we just had a small argument.” Fjord mumbles a bit as he moves the food around on his plate. “I was a little tipsy and said something that was pretty offensive.”

“Ah, lovers quarrel.” Jester sighs a bit with understanding and pats his shoulder. “It’s alright, you just have to apologize and kiss and make up.”  She says with a her ever cheerful smile, Fjord blushes at her words. 

“We’re not lovers.” Fjord says a bit flustered, everyone at the table looks at him with deadpan faces. 

“Yeah, sure.” Beau says with a roll of her eyes, Jester giggles. 

“We know you two fucked.” Molly say’s simply, Fjord then proceeds to choke on his own spit. “So you can save the whole chastity spiel and tell us what happened.” Fjord recovers from choking, but his face stays flushed. 

“Anyway,” Fjord shakes the thought of his entire group knowing his and Caleb's business away, “I don’t think a simple apology is going to be enough.”

“What exactly did you say?” Nott asks her hand still firmly placed on the knife stuck in the table. 

“I just, asked,” Fjord coughs, “if he was sleeping with Pumat Sol.” He says bashfully, and everyone at the table groans.

“You idiot!” Beau somewhat yells at him from her spot next to him. 

“Where did you even get an idea like that from?” Molly asks somewhat exasperated.

“You.”Fjord says back frustrated, “You kept suggesting things and what not and I don’t know I guess I got jealous.” Fjord tries to explain himself a bit frantically,Nott glares at him from her spot at the table. 

“We were only teasing, we didn’t actually mean he was sleeping with him.” Molly says leaning back in his seat.

He feels Jester put her hand back on his arm.“Aw, you were jealous,” She says somewhat before smacking his bicep. “That’s not who you treat people, Caleb deserves respect.”

“I know! I know.” Fjord rubs at his face with both hands and then looks at the group. “What should I do?” He asks.

“Well your going to go upstairs and apologize and talk this out with Caleb, because we’re not dealing with this the entire trip.” Molly says matter of factly as he points up the stairs.

“Alright,” Fjord gathers himself up and stands from his chair, “we’re going to talk like two adults.” He nods at his party members with a semblance of a confident smile before leaving towards the upstairs.

The hall is quite as he approaches the door, he stands in front the door for a long moment wondering if he should knock or just walk right in, it wasn’t a real issue, but it helped him stall the inevitable. He ended up knocking, Caleb’s voice came through quiet as he said come in, Fjord came in cautiously, Caleb was sitting at a small desk reading, when he turned around, he narrowed his eyes at the half orc and turned back around. 

“What do you want?” Caleb mumbles as he turns a page in his book. “Are you here to insult me some more?” Fjord doesn’t miss the bitter tone that comes through.

“Caleb.” Fjord sighs out a bit frustratedly as he stares at the wizards back. “I came here to apologize.” He watches as Caleb slowly turns in his chair so he’s sitting on it sideways.

“Go ahead.” Caleb says simply as he waits for Fjord to speak. 

“You were right and I’m so sorry if I offended you.” Fjord walks forward a bit. “I didn’t mean it like that, I was just being stupid, I know you’re not the kind of person to go around doing things like, that.” Fjord hesitates on the last word a bit, Caleb narrows his eyes before standing up. 

“Really?” Caleb crosses his arms. “So tell me then what did you think I was doing those late nights?” He waits for Fjords answer, but he can’t seem to find one. “Don’t apologize for something if you don’t mean it.” Caleb says simply, almost as if he was lightly scolding a child.

“But I do!” Fjord says quickly, feeling as though he’s losing the wizards attention. “I do, I just, well what else am I supposed to think?” Fjord runs a hand through his hair frustratedly. “I mean we slept together and then what? We just acted like it never happened, and then you start disappearing until late at night. Could you explain that to me?” It’s Caleb’s turn to look bashful as he searches for his own words. 

“I, I just didn’t think that you were into it.” Caleb explains bringing his arms closer to himself.

“Not into it?” Fjord asks disbelieving. “You do realize we had sex right?” 

“Yes, yes I realize.” Caleb says hurriedly as he blushes. “As I was saying, I didn’t think you actually liked me, so I just went where I thought my presence was more appreciated.” Caleb mumbles a bit as his voice trails off. 

“With a fucking Firbolg?” Fjord says with an offended tone before going into a somewhat of a whisper to Caleb. “Are you fucking serious?” That apparently was not the right thing to say. 

“Am I serious?” Caleb says angrily stepping closer to Fjord. “At least Pumat Sol acted like he was at least a little bit interested in me, but you were the one who acted like nothing happened.”

“Why didn’t you say something then?!” Fjord yells exasperatedly. 

“You know I’m not one to make the first move, you all but had to drag me into your room before I could even think about doing anything other than talking.” Caleb argues back, and he’s got a point. 

Caleb could barely say or do anything until Fjord dipped down and kissed him, it was a long process, although it wasn’t supposed to end how it did, they were both glad it did. Their both silent, thinking about the others words, they stare at each other looking for answers.

“I didn’t sleep with him, I was just flirting and I guess I liked it that someone was paying attention to me.” Caleb speaks up, his voice sounding like an avalanche in quiet, Fjord nods. 

“It was never my intention to make you feel that you weren’t wanted, because I want you.” Fjord lets a small chuckle pass his lips. “I just didn’t know how to react, I wanted to make sure you were ok with whatever this is.” Fjord gestures between the two of them. 

“I am ok with  _ this _ .” Caleb steps forward and places his hand on top of Fjords rapidly beating heart, he reaches up and holds his hand there with both of his. 

“And I had no right to get upset at you like that, or even jealous, when I didn’t even indicate that we were even together in some way.” Caleb lets a small smile pass on his lips as he comes up to that he and Fjord are chest to chest. “I’m sorry.”

“You’re forgiven.” Caleb leans and wraps his other arm around Fjords waist, Fjord release his hand to wrap him in a hug. 

They stand in an embrace for a long time before Fjord leans back and kisses Caleb on the forehead. 

“So Pumat Sol huh?” He asks with a light smile. 

“It wasn’t too big a deal.” Caleb says a small blush coming to his face. “I think he was just being nice anyway.”Caleb shrugs it off. 

“I’m sure he was absolutely charmed.” Fjord says holding him into a tighter embrace. “Your cute stutters and all.”

“I do not stutter when I flirt.” Caleb says smacking the half orc on the shoulder a bit. “I was quiet refined.”

“Sure,” Fjord says sarcastically, “I-I think y-you’re very ha-andsome Fjord.” He mocks in a terrible Zemian accent.

“Like you’re any better.” Caleb pulls back and crosses his arms. “You don’t even have to use dancing lights to brighten my life.” He mocks in the best southern accent  he can manage. 

The two stand in the room laughing at each other, thoughts from the night before far away. 

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah  
> They're just big dorks  
> Hope this was in character


End file.
